User talk:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
*1st Chatlog, contains the oldest items. *2nd Chatlog, contains old items. *3rd Chatlog, contains medium-old to medium recent items. *4th Chatlog, contains medium recent to recent items. *5th Chatlog, contains recent items. Help Do you mind adding the busters and Raddox to the list also put pictures for them I would but I don't know how to upload it. Oh yea and thanks for being able to upload the plasma stigmata I really do appreciate it. :) Also Park se mi. Thank you for telling me about MS Paint I didn't know about it. Not a computer guy O_O. Anyway can you help us out we are having a disagreement about weather Chiffon is her elder or younger sister of Windy May. and can you give reason. Could you take off the picture I uploaded with Jessica. It is way too big Hello, Edit help I just tried editing the Su-Na Lee page, and I know it looks like crap, but it wouldn't let me switch to Visual, saying something like "Rich text editing has been disabled," or something to that effect. Sorry if it doesn't look as neat as usual, but that's the problem I encountered. Anyway, any help would be appreciated, thanks in advance. Alhazad2003 (talk) 00:25, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Nvm, looks like Eevee already took care of it. Regardless thanks for all you do, and have a wonderful day. Alhazad2003 (talk) 00:37, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Affiliates Hi. I'm the Admin of The Breaker Wiki. Would you like for our Wikis to become Affiliates? 12:43, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Hey Lasaro, nice to hear form you again. Along what kind of lines should I think when it comes to "affiliates"? I... I am the King!Talk 11:00, February 23, 2014 (UTC) You might have seen in other wikis they have in the homepage a section with affiliates. Although it doesn't seem anything special there. As for me I'm thinking of making an affiliation with manhwa, webtoons and manga with Korean writers and then have collective events like tournaments of characters, polls and staff to introduce the wikis among the contributors of the different Korean based wikis. Use of an affiliation to promote our wikis in other words. If you go in The Breaker Wiki homepage and scroll down on the right column you will see a section called Affiliates. That's how you let everyone know which are your affiliates. 10:45, February 26, 2014 (UTC) As for the events we could create a Manhwa Affiliation Wiki where the admins of each wiki will also be admins there and host the events there. 10:46, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I forgot to mention that I see the affiliation as a bridge of cooperation between the Wikis. We can request help from each other and assist each other. I got the idea by seeing the affiliation section of wikis but for me it is not just a way to create one more section in the homepage. If you know what I mean. 11:10, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :Joining forces so to speak and spreading the word amongst the masses. Interesting, alright I think it would be an interesting thing to try. We're game. But do note that I'd like to see a test phase first and foremost, this to see if it actually strikes a light tether amongst the wikia-ers. I... I am the King!Talk 20:38, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Glad you agree. What do you mean by test phase? If we have to carry any events to promote it and make the contributors generate an interest we have to create the Affiliation Wiki first and then carry any tests we might want. So are you in? 18:24, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :What I meant is, we do the thing we do, and by that I mean the whole affiliation concept. And after it's put into motion we'll take a look at how things'll progress (contributes/activity/etc.) for a while, and if activity/etc is slow or low (pun) we could consider to pull the plug. Nonetheless, we're in! I... I am the King!Talk 19:48, February 27, 2014 (UTC) I don't think that doing it just for the start would actually give any results. I haven't seen others do such a thing before and people won't know about it. More people will be joining as time passes so it needs time. By the way, I'm going to add The Breaker Wiki's wordmark as affiliates in the homepage since we are now. I hope that's okay with you. 01:10, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :True I guess it indeed needs some time, well lets have at it. I... I am the King!Talk 19:58, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Question Why did you put Raddox on the busters page he may be in on the project but he is not a buster, you didn't do it with Scarlett or Gengo with their projects. :Did I? Or did someone else? I... I am the King!Talk 16:52, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Okay. 0_0 uhmm so it would be alright if I took it down then. :I don't see why not?! Your statement here? ;-p I... I am the King!Talk 20:40, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Yea I don't seem to be able to do it for some reason. Also what does it take for an article to finally stop being stub. :If you wish to remove an category tag, simply start editing the page and take note of the toolbar on the right. Somewhere along it's middle-section a special tab for categories is situated, simply select the category you wish to delete and a little "bin" icon will popup on the right of the category, click on that icon to delete the category. As for stub's, either an admin decides when a page is sufficiently filled with information or other users remove it on their best guess about the quantity/quality of the page (admins do check this if done). I... I am the King!Talk 11:12, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :(UPDATE) :I took care of it this time. I... I am the King!Talk 11:14, February 27, 2014 (UTC) This isn't a question more of a suggestion why is cassie still up there with Pandora you know when you have your mouse on the Pandora and then it reveals Sattelizer, chiffon, ticy, Kazuha, Elizabeth, then Cassie. You might want to put in Charles or Arnett since they seem to be playing more of a role to the story then cassie. :Because it revolves around the "Pandora" as a term, seeing as Cassie is one.... I... I am the King!Talk 17:36, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Another question I somehow edited most of your pages in freezing but only changing the pictures . Can I still Edit? :Your revisions will be rolled back, their predecessors were better, if someone wishes to alter a pages' main picture a heads-up to an admin and an "ok" from him/her would be appreciated, and no you will not get blocked for such an action, continue as you were. I... I am the King!Talk 16:52, February 25, 2014 (UTC) If you find any weird duplicate pictures from me, could you delete them? It was some sort of mistake with the editor, however, I finally did get used to editing :). Thanks. Don't know if I'm doing the signature thing correctly though. Lichtbringer (talk) 07:14, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Home Page Edit I would like to work on making the homepage more stylish. Would that be alright with you?? I will show you a sample, of course, before I actually change it. 22:51, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Go right ahead. I... I am the King!Talk 18:39, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I made a first quick look. Check it out in my profile and give me some feedback so I can continue. I discarded the white from the boxes and focused on adding shadow tha matches the colors of the background of the Wiki. I have some doubts about the font for the header but I'm trying to find one that matches the Wiki Wordmark. 22:56, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :Looks cool, although a header with a start accent of a Freezing pattern would look nicer (was discussed earlier in history), this will do nicely. We can always tweak/nerf things in a later occasion. Maybe the text in the headers need to be "bolded" to make them easier on the eye. I... I am the King!Talk 14:01, March 6, 2014 (UTC) I made it in capitals. I think that way is clearer. I will try to look if I can find a font that has the same pattern. 17:45, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Navigation notice In the Editing Help tab the first option is the Editor's noted which you have deleted. Since it is deleted you should take it out of the Wiki Navigation. The above was me. I just forgot to sign. 13:49, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :Done, thanks for pointing that out, went completely over my head. I... I am the King!Talk 14:01, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi there Hey there. I've been to the site at least once a day since I discovered it. I've read the story (all of them), watched the anime (both of them), and know a just about all there is about the lore. If you could use some spare hands I would be more than happy to do a correction here and there. Hit me up in chat sometime, we'll talk Freezing over some virtual coffee, lol. :This is a wikia, as per wikia standards everyone can edit almost everything (save from certain sensitive material). If you have any additions in informative material then don't hesitate to add it wherever is necessary/needed, you don't need my "blessing" to do so. I... I am the King!Talk 14:01, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Why Why change Eugene, we do that with all the other characters. User: Donquixote joeflomingo :As I stated before: any character which has a header linked to a Story Arc at which he/she does not make an appearance in is inconsequential, as there is nothing to learn/be gained from it being there. That being said I've decided it would be in our best interest to just simply leave these headers out of the equation. I... I am the King!Talk 22:42, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Alright I will check to see how many are there. User: Donquixote joeflomingo :Roger. I... I am the King!Talk 23:04, March 21, 2014 (UTC) How would you deal with Attia since it is telling what she was doing at the time. "She is hospitalized" :Just keep sayin' she's "still hospitalized" under every related Arc I'd guess... I... I am the King!Talk 12:39, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Argument Me again we are sort of having a dispute and it basically is asking can we put Roxanne down as a transcendent even if it has not yet been confirmed... yet, and is Ouka related to Gengo in any way? User: Donquixote joeflomingo :Ok can you settle a debate over some information? :First it says in the family sections of Ouka and Gengo it lists each other as granduncle and grandniece, but I have checked a lot of places and since Gengo is the father of Ryuuichi, who's only her uncle by marriage, there is no actual relationship for that. But if I delete them people just keep adding them back. :The next is about editing the Pandora page under the "transcendent Pandora" section. Basically I try and put Roxanne in that part, but- actually I'll just repost what I put on someone else's page. :"Also Roxanne has transcended, I'll admit it may have been temporary, but at the very least she was transcended for a short time. Besides multiple other pages say that she has transcended, again for at least a short amount of time, meaning it's more widely believed she has, and the manga has pretty much said that she has transcended, or Gengo, the person who knows the most about this stuff, was wrong. So I see where you're coming from in saying it's unconfirmed, but there is more evidence saying she is than she isn't, and it's undeniable that she was at least temporarily transcended by the Pandora-type Nova. So at the very least it can be mentioned on the Pandora page under Transcended Pandora that they can be made to forcefully transcend." :So you're the admin and it was suggested that you decide, so do that as soon as you can. :Saiandarkasia (talk) 07:53, March 25, 2014 (UTC)SaiandarkasiaSaiandarkasia (talk) 07:53, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :I just forgot to put a title above my request, which is immediately above this, and forgot to mention the person who said to ask you was Donquixote Joeflomingo, who after looking at it also asked about this mess with Gengo and Ouka along with is Roxanne a Transcendent Pandora thing also asked right before what I put. :Again, :Saiandarkasia (talk) 09:04, March 25, 2014 (UTC)SaiandarkasiaSaiandarkasia (talk) 09:04, March 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, ok I see we're all a bit upset over this... As far as I've seen it Roxanne clearly transcended, this happend shortly after Satella and the bunch gained their transcendence. She's clearly seen with the "Holy Gates" wings protruding from her Stigmata and the fact she is, is further underpinned by Satella stating "Is she... Like us?" However I can see people come to criticise this as she was assimilated by the Nova Commander at the time and basically didn't achieve it by her own means. However this does not overwrite the fact that she transcended, so it seems whoever voted Roxanne to be "transcendent" won the lottery. ::As for Ouka, well~~, that's a tricky one. In chapter 101 Kazuya clearly states Ouka is his cousin "from my mother's side" (as said), which makes one side believe they are none related trough Gengo. However! In chapter 102 Kazuya constantly sprouts the sentence "our grandfather", furthermore, at chapter 103 even Ouka claims the sentence: "and since he's our grandfather.....", which in turn underpins the side of the story which makes people believe the fact that Gengo is both their grandfather. However seeing as Ryuuichi was his only son and the Lab 13 girls were in suspended animation (essentially incapable of reproducing) it is highly likely that either this a translation error or a prank from the authors (not the 1st one mind you). Although at Ouka's introduction in the Tenjouin estate Ouka is seen talking to her "Grandmother" which could be Erika Kodou (Gengo's wife on paper). As she's never been reported as "deceased" it is a possibility that she divorced Gengo and started her own family with a man from the Tenjouin family, and so on and so on. However it is all speculation. So the conclusion I think I need to make upon all this, is that Ouka is not related to Gengo directly (indirect at most) and all pages concerning their relationship should be revised properly. This until clearer clarification is shed on this matter, or if anyone has a better argument. I... I am the King!Talk 19:20, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Finally, someone who agrees with me. Also Roxanne was among the people shown when Gengo listed people he wanted in that new organization as a Pandora with an "unknown power" which without much doubt the Transcendent Pandora. And, I don't remember where I read this so don't hold it against me if this is wrong, it said there were four legendary stigmata being made for the Transcendent Pandora. :::Ouka probably just calls Gengo grandfather, they seem close enough, and she seems to respect him enough, that she would call him that. I didn't think of Erika being related the Tenjouin family, but when you consider the fact that Erika was at least from a legal standpoint Ryuuichi's mom, then that would at least make things with Kazuya and Kazuha's mother legally count as incest, even more so if Ryuuichi didn't know that Maria was his real mother. :::Also after checking, the Legendary Pandora, despite all five saying Ouka's their niece, also has no connection. :::But overall thanks for clearing this whole thing up, and being the first admin I didn't have a drawn out fight with over the stuff i wanted to add/change. And I will get to work on corrections immediately! :::Saiandarkasia (talk) 23:39, March 25, 2014 (UTC)SaiandarkasiaSaiandarkasia (talk) 23:39, March 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::Glad I could be of assistance, I know some admins out there had the power that was given to them rise to their heads, however I try to keep it cool and civilised as I to started as a mere contributor, and I'll never forget those days. I... I am the King!Talk 16:15, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Wiki I just created the wiki. Visit here to see it. It needs some work and help to add information. If you still want to be a part of the alliance the please join in. 12:39, March 29, 2014 (UTC)